


[Podfic] The Importance Of Being Spidey

by Nrandom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clint Barton Has Issues, Gen, Identity Porn, Mistaken Identity, News Media, Newspapers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: The Daily Bugle has some peculiar ideas about Clint Barton and a spandex bodysuit.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] The Importance Of Being Spidey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Importance Of Being Spidey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285780) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge), [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> This is the first podfic I've recorded, and it was a great experience! Thank you to copperbadge and scifigrl47 for writing this lovely story. Also, thanks ever so much to Ala and Luin for the general encouragement and betaing as we travel through this podfic hole together \o/

**Listen**

Download MP3:

[MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/nrandom-podfic/Individual+Fics/TheImportanceOfBeingSpidey.mp3)


End file.
